Alyssa Lies
by Just A Girl1550
Summary: Sango's father watches as his little girl befriends the daughter of a child abuser and sees how the effects hurt his little girl. Auish no romance, but lots of friendship and angst! R&R Please


Kagome Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Alyssa Lies, or Kagome and Sango!

_Italics: lyrics _

Normal: Story

_My little girl met a new friend,_

_just the other day, on the playground at school_

_between the tires and the swings._

"Hi! My name's Sango, what's yours?" A small girl of about 7 asked another girl, who was sitting between the new red swings, and the pile of tires.

"Kagome." The little girl answered meekly. "Can you keep a secret?"

_But she came home with tear filled eyes, and said to me, Daddy, Alyssa lies. _

_Well, I just brushed it off at first._

_Cause, I didn't know who much my little girl had been hurt,_

_oh the things she had seen, it wasn't pretty,_

_when I said you can tell me. _

_And she said, _

_Alyssa lies to the classroom, _

_Alyssa lies, and every day in school,_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers, _

_as she tried to cover every bruise_

"I-I fell down the stairs this morning, I'll try to be more careful." Kagome lies flat out to the teacher.

"I ran into the door, I'm really clumsy. Sorry to worry you." Once again she lied to the classroom, but making everyone but Sango laugh.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep._

_As I stepped out of the room, _

_I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet. _

_God bless my mom and my dad, and my new _

_friend Alyssa cause I know she needs you bad._

"Jesus, please help Kagome's mom to stop hurting her! I need her as a friend, please?" Sango said with tears filling her eyes.

_Cause Alyssa lies to the classroom,_

_Alyssa lies, everyday in school,_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers, _

_as she tried to cover every bruise. _

"Honey, what's the matter? Are you worried about Sango's friend, Kagome?" My wife asked quietly. I silently nod my head. "Me, too. We'll figure it out in the morning, just get some sleep." I told her, who, like me, was having a hard time going to sleep.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years _

_as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears._

_I knew exactly what I had to do. _

"Ok, Sango, are you ready to go to school?" I called up to my little girl. I heard a thump, and then a pair of tennis shoes came flying at my head, followed by a shriek.

"AHHH, I'm gonna be late, daaaaad, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Sango came running out of her room, fully dressed. Together we ran to the car.

_But when we got to school on Monday, we heard the news._

"Today we celebrate the short, but sweet life of Kagome Higurashi, she will be remembered as a good child and a great friend. She will rest in Peace for eternity."

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad. _

"Daddy, what are they talking about? Why does everyone look so sad? And do you see Kagome anywhere? She promised she would meet me at breakfast? Daddy, can you lift me up, I need to see if I can find her, ok?

_The lump in my throat grew bigger at every_

_question that she asked, _

_until I felt the tears run down my face._

"Daddy, are you crying? What's wrong? Kagome can cheer you up; she's really good at that."

_And I told her that her friend _

_Alyssa wouldn't be in school today. _

"Sango, Kagome won't be in school today. She moved, t- to a n-new place." I choked out through my tears. Sango looked bewildered.

"Where did she go? America? Or maybe she went to live with her daddy, she actually said that her daddy left her, and soon she was going to see him, is that where she went?" I nodded, knowing very well where Kagome's father had gone. I continued to break the news to Sango.

_Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom,_

_she doesn't lie anymore at school, _

_Alyssa lies with Jesus,_

_cause there was nothing that anyone could do._

"Sango darling, Kagome's not ever going to come back, she lives with Jesus now. Nobody could do anything about what her mom did to her, I'm so sorry baby."

_Tears filled my eyes as my little girl_

_asked me why Alyssa lies. _

"WHY! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT!!! DADDY, PLEASE WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO? Please tell me!" She stopped beating my chest, but was sitting on the floor, with her hands between her legs, on the floor, and her head hanging, in a small voice she said.

"Daddy, when I wake up, I want this all to go away, ok? Just make it all go away." I nodded and hugged my exhausted little girl into my chest, and excused her from school for the rest of the day.

While we were walking out, I whispered to my little sleeping angel.

"I hope, just for you that this isn't real."

_Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why!_

"Oh, daddy, why?" Kagome heard, as she saw her best friend being lifted into bed, and there, she cried, not of sadness, out of joy, for she knew that she would be reunited with her friend in time.

_Alyssa Lies._


End file.
